


Bike lessons...

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by CustardCreamies, brill idea, thank you for that sweet :) ❤️<br/>"Do you do requests? If you do may I request Richard teaching OC to ride a bike after they are told they have to ride bikes in Vietnam and OC reveals that like Jeremy she doesn't know how to ride bikes? Thank you! ❤️"</p><p>Here it is! Hope you enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bike lessons...

I turned up to the Top Gear studio petrified. I had been told recently that we were to do a Vietnam special, and we were to ride bikes and only bikes, no cars. I had no idea how to ride a bike or even a moped for that matter, I was terrified of falling off them.

I drove up and clambered out of my car, making my way to the test track gingerly.  
"And she finally arrives!" Jeremy said sarcastically.  
"Aww, be quiet you! I was stuck in traffic" I replied.  
I then joined the group and sat an a shabby plastic chair next to Richard.  
"Hey" he said.  
"Hi! How are you?" I asked.  
"I've never been better! You?" Richard replied.  
"Erm... Yeah good!" I said.

Richard arched an eyebrow. Damn did he look cute when he did that, I swear he knows I love it when he does it.  
"Well okay yeah not to good if I'm honest" I said truthfully.  
"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Well... It's, I've never driven a bike basically, and I'm terrified" I said, putting my head down in shame.  
I knew Richard loved bikes, and I didn't want to say to him that I'm scared of them, I thought it would put him off, but it didn't surprisingly.

"Hey it's okay! I'll teach you" He said excitedly.  
"Really?!" I asked.  
"Yeah! Come here!" He said as he rose from his seat.  
He offered his hand to me to help me up, his hand in mine, it felt so warm and soothing, I would hold his hand all day if I could.

Richard then bought me towards one of the bikes in the garage nearby and came out with a beautiful bike in shining red armour.  
"Come here then" he said signalling me over.  
I walked over steadily, trying not to seem as eager as I was.  
"Hop on and I'll show you how it works" He said helping me up on the bike.

I sat comfortably on the leather seat and in front of me lay the handlebars, and display, full of dials made from aluminium so they glittered in the sunlight and scattered with other switches. It all looked so complicated.  
I suddenly felt Richard behind me, his warm body pressed against my back. It sent shivers down my spine, adrenaline now started to pump through my body like crazy.  
His hands then made his way to mine, he held them for a bit, then moved them to the handlebars.

He then explained to me how it worked, and I sat in awe listening to him, he made it sound easy and it was. Soon enough he told me the put on the ignition, I pressed the button and the bike roared into life.  
"Go on then, show me what you've got" Richard said as he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.  
I took the deepest breath I had ever taken and set off.  
It was difficult to start with, but I soon got the hang of it. Every now and then Richard would say "don't worry I've got you" whenever I seemed scared to go on, and it calmed me instantly, the motivation he gave me helped me strive onwards.

I soon became hugely confident, so I parked the bike back in its rightful place in the garage when I had finished. Me and Richard still remained on the bike.  
"See? Told you" he said. "Not that difficult is it?"  
"Nah, it was so fun, thank you Richard" I said.  
"No worries, I really enjoyed it" he replied.  
He then softly wrapped his arms around my waist again, pressing his body into my back more firmly than he was before, his chin rested on my shoulder.  
"You're amazing" He said.  
"Thank you" I flustered.  
"No really, you are" He said.  
Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm, enticing lips on my neck, and couldn't resist the surge of excitement and pleasure that trailed through me. Richard kept kissing, soon he was biting and sucking and I tilted my head back, in pure ecstasy, letting out small moans every now and then.

He started to then kiss up my jawline, and nearer to the corner of my mouth. Without even thinking I turned around on the seat to face him, and he pulled me up onto his lap. Still teasing me, I let out constant huffs and groans, aching for him to kiss me.  
"Richard..." I moaned again.  
"Yesss..." He questioned, not pausing the teasing.  
"Your teasing is getting out of hand" I said rather frustrated.  
"I want to take my time with you, you're just so beautiful, I need to embrace every inch of you" He said in between kisses.  
I wasn't listening to what he was saying, all I wanted was for him to kiss me. Desperately, I threaded my fingers through his hair, in an attempt to pull his face inches closer to my mouth so I could kiss him. He wasn't having any of it.  
"I insisted that I take my time with you didn't I naughty girl?" God now he's teasing me with his words.  
"Richard, Jesus Christ you're driving me insane!" I snarled.  
"Good, I like how you're mad for me, that's just how I want you" he said, continuing to kiss my neck and jawline.

No, I couldn't take it anymore, I needed his lips on mine now before I went mad. The adrenaline I had gave me the ability to fight for dominance, so I took his face in my hands and pulled him back so he was facing me. His eyes widened in shock and before he could take it in, I finally felt pure relief as I kissed him passionately.  
Richard instantly gave in, and continued to kiss me back deeply.

Our kiss was so full of lust and passion, we were clearly desperate for each other. As we kissed, Richard had obviously become more turned on, as he then started to grind himself against me. He had created the sexual tension and he needed the relief, I wanted to impress him, so I started to grind against him too, increasing the friction. He let out continuous moans and grunts, and as did I. We had created such tension between ourselves that it didn't take long for us to reach our high, suddenly me and Richard completely froze and let our last moans fill the room.

Richards head then collapsed onto my shoulder in pure pleasure.  
"I told you you're amazing" he whispered.  
"If you insist" I replied...


End file.
